<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>دزدیده شدن و اسارت در درمانگاه به خاطر جواب رد به خواستگاری خانم دکتر by 6dr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089341">دزدیده شدن و اسارت در درمانگاه به خاطر جواب رد به خواستگاری خانم دکتر</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr'>6dr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, فانتزی پزشکی, مدیکال فتیش - Fandom, پسرپستونی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, بچه بازی, بچه دزدی, تجاوز, جنسی, خانم دکتر, خانم پرستار - Freeform, خردسال, دختر, درمانگاه, زن, زنانه, سکسی, شوتا, شوتاکون, مطب, پزشکی, پسربچه, کودک آزاری</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>فارسی</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/6dr/pseuds/6dr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p><br/>داستان از زبان پسرک فسقلی :<br/>یک شب که از دبستان به خانه برمیگشتم چندتا زن درشت هیکل مرا دزدیدند و به یک خانه بزرگ قدیمی بردند که البته خیلی شبیه درمانگاه و یا مطب دکتر بود . من خیلی ترسیدم . بعد آن زنان دکمه های مانتو هایشان را باز کردند که زیر آن هیچ لباسی نداشتند ....<br/></p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>دکتر/مریض, فسقلی/خانمهای دکتر, پزشک/بیمار</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>دزدیده شدن و اسارت در درمانگاه به خاطر جواب رد به خواستگاری خانم دکتر</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> داستان از زبان پسرک فسقلی :</p>
  <p>
یک شب که از دبستان به خانه برمیگشتم چندتا زن درشت هیکل مرا دزدیدند و به یک خانه بزرگ قدیمی بردند که البته خیلی شبیه درمانگاه و یا مطب دکتر بود . من خیلی ترسیدم . بعد آن زنان دکمه های مانتو هایشان را باز کردند که زیر آن هیچ لباسی نداشتند و بعد از چند لحظه که مرا گرفته بودند کفشها و جورابها و شلوار و شورت مرا درآوردند و مرا روی یک تخت گذاشتند که هم شبیه تخت خواب بود و هم شبیه تخت بیمارستان و به زور من را جوری بستند که نتوانم دست و پایم را تکان بدهم یعنی دستهایم را رو به بالا قرار داشت و با یک بند تسمه ای شبیه کمربند دستانم را بسته بودند که ادامه دراز این بند به قلابی در سقف وصل بود و پاهایم از هم باز بود و با همان نوع تسمه چرمی قلاب دار به میله های تخت بسته شده بود و من به حالت نشسته و کمی خم به عقب قرار داشتم . من حسابی ترسیده بودم و جیغ میزدم و حسابی گریه کردم . لباس روپوش مدرسه ام بلند بود و روی پا هایم را پوشانده بود و کلاه آن روی سرم بود . چون خیلی جیغ میزدم و گریه میکردم یک دفعه یک خانم خیلی چاق بسیار قدبلند درشت هیکلی که روپوش سفید داشت داخل اتاق آمد و با یک حالت مهربان اما جوری که انگار مرا مسخره میکرد گفت :" اهه...! آخی !!! مامانتو میخوای ؟! بیا عزیزم! من امشب میشم مامانت بهت شیر میدم!" و در حرفهایش یک حالت تحقیر بود ، بعد یکدفعه دکمه های روپوش سفیدش را باز کرد که زیر آن هیچ چیز نپوشیده بود اما یک گوشی پزشکی به گردنش آویزان بود ، حدسم درست بود آنجا یک مطب بود و آن خانمها دکترها و پرستارها بودند و آن خانم دکتر پزشک اصلی و رئیس درمانگاه بود. خانم دکتر لخت که از همه چاق تر بود به زور سر نوک پستانهایش را یکی یکی در دهانم چپاند و با یک حالت دستور دادن و زورگویی اما مهربان گفت:"بیا بخور بمک شیر بخور! مگه همینو نمیخواستی ؟ بچه لوس ننر ! حالا یک شب از خونه بیرون مونده ها! ببین چقدر گریه میکنه !" بعد همانطور که با یک دست یک پستانش را فشار مختصری میداد و سر آن توی حلقم بود با دست دیگرش کلاهم را در آورد و پشت سرم را گرفت و این کار هم شبیه نوازش بود هم مثل زور گفتن و مرا مجبور کرد تا از شیر خوشمزه شیرینش بمکم و بخورم و بعد دوباره با دست دیگرش پشت سرم را با حالت تحکم آمیخته با نوازش گرفت و نوک پستان دیگرش را در دهانم فرو کرد و با دست دیگرش پستان خودش را فشار داد تا شیر شیرین توی دهنم بپاشد و من هم از روی ناچاری شیرها میخوردم و قورت میدادم . بعد که شیر دادن به من تمام شد همینکه پستانهایش را از دهانم بیرون آورد به سرعت و با عجله و به زور روپوش مدرسه ام و پیراهن و همه لباسم را بالا زد و به دو تا خانم پرستار گفت :"لباساشو بالا نیگه دارین!" و آنها هم لباسم را بالا نگه داشتند و بدن من لخت و برهنه جلوی چشم خانمهای پزشک و پرستار آشکار شد و بعد گوشی پزشکی را به گوشش زد و شروع کرد به معاینه بدن لخت من یعنی سر گوشی پزشکی را روی سینه و زیر گلو و روی پستانها و زیر بغل ها و پهلوها و کیر و شکمم میگذاشت و هی میگفت:"نفس بکش، نفس بکش" و این را دستور میداد و و من از ترس اطاعت میکردم و با دهن باز دائما نفس عمیق میکشیدم . از پشتم هم یک خانم دکتر دیگر که مثل این یکی لخت شده بود پشت و کمر و کونم را با گوشی پزشکی معاینه میکرد و او هم دائم میگفت :"نفس بکش! نفس بکش!" بعد دو خانم دکتر پرستار آمدند  و پاهای برهنه مرا گرفتند و به مالش و ماساژ پاهایم پرداختند و از سر پا تا ران و کشاله رانهایم را مالیدند که حس قلقلک عجیبی داشت. بعد خانم دکتر اصلی جلویی با گوشی و دست کیرم را معاینه کرد و خانم دکتر عقبی سر کوچک گوشی پزشکیش را توی سوراخ کونم فرو کرد و سپس با دو دستش از عقب پستانهای مرا گرفت و شروع کرد به فشار دادن پستانهایم که بزرگ شده بود . خانم دکتر جلویی هم نوک پستانهایم را مکید و گفت: چه شیری داره!" و بعد کار مکیدن پستانهایم را به دو تا خانم پرستار دو طرف سپرد تا آنها هم حسابی شیر بخورند . بعد خانم دکتر رئیس درمانگاه گفت :" ببین بچه! من خواستگار تو هستم اما مادرت تو رو به من نداد برای همین دزدیدیمت و امشب میخوام بهت تجاوز کنم!" من که خیلی بیشتر ترسیدم به نفس نفس افتادم و سینه ام میسوخت و دلم تاپ تاپ میکرد و شکمم هم ضربان تندی داشت و عقب و جلو میرفت . خانم دکتر جلویی لبهای مرا با شهوت بسیار زیاد بوسید و بعد سر کیرم را بوسید و مکید و بعد پستانهای بزرگ خود را دو طرف کیرم گذاشت و هی فشار داد و هم ممه های خودش را میمالید و هم کیر مرا و بعد همانطور که کیرم لای دو پستانش بود با گوشی پزشکی یک بار دیگر سینه و شکمم را معاینه کرد و بعد بلند شد و با دستانش کیرم را قشنگ محکم فشار داد و وقتی خوب کیرم بزرگ و سفت شد و حسابی مثل پستانهایمان باد کرد احساس سوزش لذتبخشی پیدا کرد و خانم دکتر پس از بوسیدن و لیسیدن و مکیدن کیرم بلند شد و یکباره روی کیرم محکم نشست و پرده بکارتش روی نوک کیرم فشار آورد و شکافته شد و من از درد جیغ زدم . خانم دکتر اصلی باز هم با گوشی پزشکی قلبم را معاینه میکرد و میگفت:"خیلی عمیق تر با دهن باز نفس بکش بچه!" و من هم گوش میدادم و از ترس اطاعت میکردم و قلبم تندتر تاپ تاپ میکرد . چون خانم دکتر عقبی با دست پستانهایم را مالش و فشار میداد و سر گوشی پزشکی اش توی سوراخ کونم بود و بدن نرم و گرمش را از پشت به من چسبانده بود و خانم دکتر جلویی هم روی کیرم بالا و پایین میشد و بدنم را با بدنش ماساژ میداد درحایکه به صدای قلبم نیز گوش میداد و مرا معاینه میکرد یکدفعه به من انزال دست داد که خیلی لذت داشت با وجود آنهمه درد و فشار و سوزش و به مدت یک ساعت ضربانهای انزال مرا از حال برد . وقتی انزالم موقتا تمام شد خانم دکتر جلویی گفت:"حالا حاضری با من و همکارام ازدواج کنی؟" که البته خیلی شبیه حالت سؤال و درخواست نبود بلکه شکل تهدید و زورگویی و دستور دادن داشت ، من با حالتی مطیعانه و حرف شنوی و اطاعت جواب دادم :" بله خانوم دکتر ! هرچی شما بفرمایید! چشم خانوم دکتر! من مال شما هستم ..." پس خانم دکتر این بار با لبخند پیروزمندانه و در عین حال مغرورانه و تمسخر کننده دوباره بدنم را معاینه کرد و ماساژ داد و چون هنوز کیرم توی کس خانم دکتر جلویی بود و گوشی خانم دکتر عقبی توی سوراخ کونم بود و بقیه هم هنوز در همان حال مالش و ماساژ بدن سفید من بودند دوباره به انزال به من دست داد و این بار دو ساعت طول کشید و من خیلی بیشتر لذت بردم ...بعد هم برای زمان زیادی در آن مطب به اسارت ماندم ...<br/>
Č</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>